


Video Games

by MiniNephthys



Category: Uncommon Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shameless exploration of what the main party's favorite video games might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

Alto peers over Aubrey’s shoulder at their 3DS screen. “Playing Animal Crossing again?”

“I really like it! It’s relaxing,” they answer, continuing to play as they talk. “Sometimes it’s nice just to play a game that doesn’t put any stress on you, with no enemies to fight or game overs, where you can just…” They trail off.

“...Aubrey?” she asks, after a moment.

“This villager moved in with their house over my only perfect apple tree,” they say, voice full of barely contained rage. “How dare they. I will never speak to them, ever, until they move out.”

“Relaxing, huh.”

* * *

“I’ve always thought that independent studios, without the pressure to appeal to as wide a market as possible, can create some of the best games out there,” Saki explains. “Transistor was my favorite last year.”

Alto nods along. “Then, you probably like RPGmaker games, right?”

He hesitates. “It’s amazing what can be done on no budget by a team of a few people at most. It’s just… the horror genre is very… prevalent.”

“That’s okay,” she says. “As long as you don’t play them to complain about them.”

“I would never,” he replies. “I don’t enjoy tormenting myself that much.”

* * *

Alto watches Teagan fail Pluto Relinquish for the third time in a row and says, “Maybe you should take a break.”

“I probably should. I’m never going to beat it when I’m tired.” Sigh, Teagan turns off Dance Dance Revolution and sits. “This stupid song. Someday I’m going to get the hang of it.”

Alto nods. “It’s a lot harder than every other song in this version, I’m not surprised it’s taking you a while.”

“Yeah, so once I… What do you mean ‘this version’?” Teagan asks.

“Didn’t you know there’s a DDR song with up to 1020 BPM?”

“...Ugh.”

* * *

“Hey, Alto! Play a round with me?” Meirin offers, holding up one of the controllers. “The computers are too easy in Melty Blood.”

“I think it’s just that you’re too good at fighting games,” says Alto.

Meirin is almost pouting. “I’ll pick the joke character and you can pick your best one, how about that?”

“Alright, I’ll play. But you’re really good with the joke character too.”

Sure enough, when Alto sits down to play, she gets pulverized by a tiny cat mascot.

“How do you do it?” she asks.

Meirin shrugs. “Good reflexes and a lot of memorized combos.”

* * *

“You’ve been playing Bayonetta a lot recently,” says Aubrey. “Oh, I’m not distracting you from playing, am I?”

“Not at all!” says Alto, cheerfully slaying another enemy. “You can keep talking.”

“Is it your favorite game?” they ask.

“I don’t know if it’s my favorite,” she says, “but it has a lot of replay value, and I think it’s fun. Somebody asked if I play it because it has a female protagonist, and I told them I play it because I like killing fictional people in ways I can’t in real life.”

Aubrey laughs lightly. “That sounds more like you.”


End file.
